1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a structure of a protective cushion used to absorb physical impact transmitted to an antenna unit built in a portable unit such as a remote keyless entry transmitter.
2. Background Art
A keyless entry system is known as one of automotive remote control systems. The keyless entry system usually has a wireless portable transmitter with a built-in antenna unit for use in establishing communication with the automotive vehicle. The antenna unit is relatively heavy in weight. Thus, if a user drops the transmitter accidentally together with an ignition key, it will cause the antenna unit to undergo a great physical impact, which may result in detachment of terminals of the antenna unit from a substrate and/or breakage of the antenna unit itself. In order to alleviate this problem, the antenna unit may be glued to the substrate tightly, which, however, requires an additional adhesive drying process, thus resulting in an increase in manufacturing cost of the transmitter.